onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Underbrooke Pawnshop
*Mr. Gold † |visitors = Gaston † |firstappearance = Souls of the Departed |latestappearance = Firebird }} The Underbrooke Pawnshop is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. History }} }} Later, Mr. Gold comes to the pawnshop looking for his father and finds a note Pan left for him, which gives him free rein of the shop. After dumping some ingredients in a cauldron, Mr. Gold harnesses a crystal and directs it to find his son Neal, not knowing the latter has already moved on to a better place. Since he specifically wants to see his child, the crystal shows him Belle in Storybrooke instead, cluing him in on her unknowing pregnancy. Mr. Gold, shocked by the revelation, accidentally drops the crystal ball, which shatters into pieces. Sometime after telling Belle about his true nature, Mr. Gold returns to the pawnshop, where he studies the chipped cup, the ultimate symbol of his and Belle's love for each other. Belle comes in and enlists his help to protect their unborn child from Hades, except she forbids him from using dark magic. She believes there might be a way to turn his dark magic into light magic, and asks him to prove he can be a purveyor of good. He, however, wants to protect his loved ones, even if it means using dark magic. Mr. Gold eventually relents to her idea after she demands his cooperation if he wants a future with her. They research spell books, but none of them say how to turn dark magic into light magic. After he insists her plan is impossible, an upset Belle storms out, as he follows her out. Outside the shop, as Belle turns to respond when he tries to stop her from leaving, an arrow loosed by Gaston misses both of them and hits the building wall instead. Mr. Gold escapes Gaston by teleporting himself and Belle to safety. Later on, Belle places a dummy of Mr. Gold in the shop's backroom in order to lure Gaston in. When Gaston falls for the trick, she steps out and tries to talk to him about his unfinished business, as she wishes to help him move on. She shows him the Her Handsome Hero book that she found in his locker, which causes Gaston to reveal his bitterness over his choices leading up to his own death. At first, Gaston is shocked to learn Mr. Gold is now Belle's husband, but he quickly mocks her for falling in love with a monster. After condemning Gaston into the River of Lost Souls, Belle sadly regards the Her Handsome Hero book, as Mr. Gold tries to persuade her to stop feeling guilty. She laments over what she did to Gaston, and the fact she could live with her actions if Hades had kept his deal. Instead, it's made her realize what she did was selfish and just to save Mr. Gold's life. Mr. Gold offers her an alliance now so they can defeat Hades together, but she decides to right things on her own. Belle later returns to the pawnshop with a Sleeping Curse prickle and tells Mr. Gold about her plan to pause her pregnancy indefinitely while he works on defeating Hades. Mr. Gold attempts to talk her out of it, especially since he won't be able to wake her with true love's kiss, however, she orders him to bring her back to her father in Storybrooke so he can uncurse her. Once she pricks her finger and falls asleep, Mr. Gold catches her and places her body on a resting couch. As Belle remains asleep, Mr. Gold talks to her sleeping form, in which he apologizes for not being the man she wants him to be, and that he'll do things his way to protect their child. Directly after getting Hades to rip up the baby contract, Mr. Gold returns to the pawnshop and attempts true love's kiss on Belle, but it fails. Pan suggests it didn't work because Belle doesn't fully accept who he is. In another deal, Pan offers a replica of Pandora's Box to Mr. Gold, in exchange for a living heart to revive himself. Mr. Gold later shoves the procured heart into his father's chest, but Pan can immediately tell something is wrong with it. Only then, Mr. Gold reveals that, while he did rip out Robin Hood's heart, he did it for show in case Pan or his shadow were watching, and while Pan was distracted, Mr. Gold returned Robin's heart to him. Instead of a real heart, it's a wineskin he had filled with water from Acheron and glamoured as a heart. When Pan demands to know why he did this, Mr. Gold confirms that he is ensuring his father can never get a happy ending. After being pushed to the floor by Mr. Gold, Pan writhes in agony over the fake heart in his chest, before dissolving away into green smoke. Mr. Gold then grabs Pandora's Box, absorbs Belle into it, and takes the box with him to the portal. }} Notable Items *The chipped cup *A duplicate version of Donna and Stephen *A spinning wheel *The straw doll *Ale of Seonaidh *A crystal ball *Pan's pipe *Spell books Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The text in Mr. Gold's spell bookFile:517SpellBook.png File:517SpellBook2.png File:517SpellBook3.png File:517TurningPage.png File:517TurningPage2.png is adapted from excerpts from the online article "Magic Circles & Spells on the website TheSmartWitch.com (note that most of the transcript has been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*The "cone of energy" is a reference to the cone of power, a method of raising energy in ritual magic. Traditionally, this is done by a group, although it can also be done without the assistance of other people. As energy is raised, a cone forms above the wielder(s). When the magic reaches its apex, that energy is sent out en masse, directed towards whatever magical purpose is being worked on. :*The principle of magic energies being returned to the wielder three-fold, is a reference to the Rule of Three, a tenet held by people in some magical traditions, primarily Wiccans. It states that whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person three times. :*The accompanying illustrationFile:517SpellBook.png is from an eighteenth century demonology book called Compendium rarissimum totius Artis Magicae sistematisatae per celeberrimos Artis hujus Magistros, which roughly translates as A rare summary of the entire Magical Art by the most famous Masters of this Art. The book is dated to around 1775 and is written in German and Latin by an unknown author. The picture is one of the book's many watercolor illustrations of grotesque demonic figures up to all sorts of appropriately demonic activities, which is rather ironic, as Mr. Gold's book is supposed to be a spell book about light magic. Note that the illustration has been modified for the show: For example, the skulls and crossbones that adorn the table in the original illustration, have been removed, and the partially topless demon from the original is now fully dressed. ::*The same illustration can be seen when Mr. Gold flips through the spell book in "Ruby Slippers".File:518WhichIsExactly.png :*Another page contains text from Lorem ipsum,File:517TurningPage3.png a filler text commonly used as mock-content when testing a given page layout or font. Lorem ipsum consists of badly garbled Latin, based on sections 1.10.32 and 1.10.33 of De finibus bonorum et malorum ("On the ends of good and evil"), a philosophical work by the Roman philosopher Cicero. Lorem isum is often used when previewing the layout of a document, as the use of more understandable text could easily distract the user from the layout being examined. While many forms of Lorem ipsum exists, the show uses a version that can be found on several online websites, including this French page about typography. ::*The exact same text can be seen in the book Her Handsome Hero when Belle is flipping through it in "Ruby Slippers".File:518FlippingThroughBook.png Set Dressing *A severed hand can be seen lying on a pedestal in "Souls of the Departed"File:512GoesToSafe2.png and "Firebird".File:520GoodbyePapa.png **A severed hand was also sitting on a shelf in the real pawnshop in "The Outsider", while Mr. Gold conversed with Belle on the phone.File:211YoureBreakingUp.png **A severed hand was also on a pedestal in Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". The hand is most noticeable when Belle walks away from the cupboard after she takes out the vase.File:112WhenYouArrived.png **It can also be spotted in the background when Emma and Hook return to the castle in "There's No Place Like Home",File:322TeleportedAway.png when Ingrid and her sisters pay a visit to Rumplestiltskin in "The Snow Queen",File:407IcePowersYouSay.png in Belle's dream in "The Savior"File:601ThereWasASon.png and when Rumplestiltskin shows up with Jack and Jill's infant son in "Changelings".File:609WhyWouldI.png **The prop hand can be seen in close-up on a Flickr set photograph from the pawnshop set from Season Five. (archive copy part 2) *A rose arrangement in a metal vase is sitting on a table in the backroom of the pawnshop.File:517MyLocker.png It is an Underworld duplicate of a decoration in the foyer in Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Heart of Darkness"File:116WhereSheIs.png and "The Savior".File:601CastleTerrifiedHer.png *In the scene where Belle puts herself under a Sleeping Curse, the sewing machine on the shelf behind Mr. GoldFile:518LetThatHappen.png is the same prop that was used for Cruella De Vil's sewing machine in "Sympathy for the De Vil".File:418DeadDarling.png **The same prop was sitting in the backroom of the real pawnshop in "Swan Song".File:511Rumple.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Underworld Locations